


Eiden and Prakasha sleep together

by ROTHY



Category: Flower Knight Dakini
Genre: Comedy, Furry, Gen, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROTHY/pseuds/ROTHY
Summary: While on their travels, Eiden and Prakasha end up cuddling, though not in the way you might expect.





	Eiden and Prakasha sleep together

It had gotten late, and Eiden, Prakasha, and Dakini were getting ready to get some shut-eye. All three of them had been travelling for pretty much the entire day, discounting when they needed to make a rest stop.  
Eiden had been hoping they'd at least reach a bus hut instead of having to rest under the stars again, but he couldn't complain too much. After all, you can't get the starlight under a roof.  
He'd gotten out the pillows, blankets, and mats for everyone. Immediately after getting her blanket, Dakini wrapped herself in it, which he mentally compared to a crepe.  
"Um, Mister Eiden?" Prakasha spoke up, causing him to turn to the Rare One. "What is it?"  
She was pointing to her blanket, which was only large enough to cover up to her waist. "Ah. That is a problem." he said. Eiden considered suggesting turning it lengthwise, but realized it wouldn't work, as her frame was too wide to cover everything. Instead, he handed her his blanket.  
Prakasha seemed a bit surprised. "O-oh! But that's your-" He interrupted her, "It's fine! I've handled my fair share of cold nights." While not wholly convinced, she knew he was much more accustomed to the wilderness than she was. Accepting the blanket, she thanked him.  
Eiden wasn't worried. If it was going to get too cold, he'd just put his coat back on and sleep in it.

Eiden was regretting his decision. At first it wasn't too unbearable, but after spending nearly 10 minutes trying to keep from shivering, he had to get up and put his coat on.  
Just as he was beginning to get up, however, the dog felt a large hand grip his back. He panicked for the briefest of seconds before realizing it was only Prakasha, but as he did, he was dragged towards her and pulled into a hug.  
"P-Prakasha?!" he asked, wondering what was going on. Her only response was a loud snore. "She's... asleep." Eiden said. He attempted to pry himself out of her grasp, but couldn't, as her hold on him was too tight.  
Eiden felt her other hand against his legs, trapping him completely. An idea popped into his head to call for Dakini to help him, but the timing of the plan was ruined when Prakasha decided to toss and turn, taking him with her.  
Now he was pinned underneath her blanket-covered chest and her arms. He was stuck in a warm fluffy prison because in her unconscious state, she thought he was a plush toy. Well, at least he wasn't cold anymore.  
Considering his mouth wasn't covered, he decided to try getting Dakini again. "Hey, Dakini!" The small fox squirmed in her sleep before opening her eyes to see Eiden's snout peaking out from Prakasha's side.  
Rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things, he got up and walked over to them. Relieved, Eiden told her, "Good, can you move her arms off me?", pointing an empty spot underneath her left arm.  
Dakini did pry Prakasha's arm off of him with ease, but instead of doing the same with the other one, she crawled under it and hugged her. "Wha-, Dakini!" He said, annoyed at the black fox's choice.  
The large Rare One sighed, returning to her original position on her back and tightening her hold on her smaller companions. Eiden watched as Dakini fell asleep, leaving him to stare up at the night sky in defeat.  
Giving a discontented huff, he figured he had one last chance at getting out of this trap, he'd wait until her grip loosened in the morning. All he'd have to do is wake up early.  
Closing his eyes, he fell asleep, no longer focusing on his predicament.

Day broke as the sunlight shined through the forest canopy. Both Dakini and Eiden had been peacefully sleeping by Prakasha's side the whole night.  
Warm light hit Prakasha's face, causing her to rouse from her slumber. With her eyes still closed, the tall woman stretched out her arms and took care to clean her eyes.  
Sitting up and inhaling a big whiff of the morning air, Prakasha opened her eyes and immediately noticed the two sleeping next to her. "Dakini? M-Mister Eiden?! W-What is this?!"  
The loud stammering coming from her woke them up, with Eiden pushing himself away in panic and Dakini rubbing her eyes, before smiling at the Rare One and drawing a flower in the air.  
After calming down and mentally kicking himself for not waking up earlier, he decided to explain things. "Okay, here's what happened. Last night, you grabbed me as I was getting up to get my coat and you started holding me like a plushie. You wouldn't let go, so I tried to get Dakini to assist me, and well..." He trailed off as the tiny fox smiled at him.  
"Oh..." Prakasha murmured embarrassed, "To think you were crushed like that the whole night... I'm so sorry, Mister Eiden!"  
Flustered by the apology, Eiden said, "What? No, no, it's fine! I wasn't cold or crushed at all, it was kind of like a hug, even! Er, what I mean is, it's no problem, Miss Prakasha!" He figured he should clam up before the possibility that he'd make things even more awkward.  
Prakasha chuckled a little bit at him. Then, as if to clear the strange atmosphere of the situation, her stomach growled loudly.  
Eiden couldn't help but laugh, declaring "Well, come on, Dakini, let's go make a tasty breakfast for all of us!"


End file.
